1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical display device for image formation and a projector in which the electro-optical display device is built.
2. Related Art
As electro-optical display devices that are built in a projector or the like, there are devices having a structure in which dust-protective substrates are attached on outer faces (light incident and outgoing side faces) of an opposing substrate configuring a reflection-type liquid crystal device or devices having a structure in which dust-protective substrates are attached on outer faces (light incident and outgoing side faces) of a driving substrate and an opposing substrate that configure a transmission-type liquid crystal device. Of such devices, in order to reduce display unevenness, an electro-optical display device, which is configured by a transmission-type liquid crystal device, using low-expansion glass having the absolute value of the average linear expansion coefficient that is equal to or lower than 10×10−7 [/° C.] as a substrate material is proposed (see JP-A-2008-9455). In such a case, other than a liquid crystal substrate and the dust-protective substrates configuring the liquid crystal device, support substrates of one pair of polarizing plates disposed with the liquid crystal device interposed therebetween for displaying an image are also formed from low-expansion glass, and whereby suppressing the occurrence of a phase difference due to distortion. In addition, in JP-A-2008-9455, as examples of low-expansion glass, there are 7971 titanium silicate glass, silica glass, and the like.
Other than the above-described devices, there are electro-optical display devices that use a material such as silica glass, Neoceram (registered trademark), or the like having high thermal conductance as the material of the dust-protective substrates and the liquid crystal substrate (see JP-A-2006-235010 and JP-A-2004-311955).
However, even when low-expansion glass is used as a substrate material in transmission-type or reflection-type liquid crystal devices, generally, the linear expansion coefficient cannot be zero, and there is limitation on the decrease in display unevenness.